claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Claymore New Wiki:Policy
What this Wiki is Based primarily on the VIZ Media manga (en-us) and FUNimation anime (en-us). The Japanese language manga—plus 10 licensed translations—supplement the English language sources. Further sources include the five licensed anime language releases. See Acceptable sources. All facts must be referenced by these sources. See the Clare article for an example. Since this is a US English site, the VIZ Media tankōbons and FUNimation DVDs take precedence over other editions in naming conventions, as well as quotations. See Order of precedence. All articles must have encyclopedic value. See New articles on acceptable subjects for new articles. Regardless of language, any online scanlation, fan-subbed video, fan-made "datasheets," and other non-"canon" sources should not be used as they differ considerably from the official releases. Important information is found on copyright pages, DVD sleeves and booklets, which are not available with manga scanlations and fan-subbed video. For example, the copyright page of any Japan edition of Claymore reveals that the English language "Claymore" (and not クレイモア Kureimoa) is the official title of the series, despite what other reference sites say. クレイモア is only part of the logo. Assume nothing. Verify all sources. Policies These apply only to this Wiki and are not meant to be guidelines to any other. Also see Don't stuff beans up your nose. 'Text' 'Style' Keep it simple and accurate. U.S. spelling, histories arranged chronologically ("in-universe") and present tense (real world) for describing the Claymoreverse are standard. Avoid: *walls of text *disproportionately long plot summaries *over-psychologizations ("Psychobabble") *patronizing, "know it all" tone *sermons, editorials, rants *screenplay/gaming formats A concise, encyclopaedic style is preferred. Read and watch Claymore and write from that experience, rather than simply repost material from other websites. Also be aware of the Dunning–Kruger effect. 'In-and-out of universe' The viewpoint here should avoid of both the artificial limits of the "real world" and "in-universe" approaches. A subject can only be understood from looking within as well as outside—in short, write normally. Play fair with the reader and avoid mental gymnastics. 'Media' 'Definition' Media files are image, audio and video files. Categories used here are: *Manga Image *Anime Image *Symbol Image (should be anime red for this site) *Audio (sound files) *Video (obsolete due to current YouTube format) *Videos (unused due to current YouTube format) Use "Special Image" for image files that do not fit other categories. 'Usage' 'How many files?' ='Image' = Aside from graphical links, one or two images per article is the norm. Typically, an image of the subject—and a Symbol if applicable—inside the infobox. Occasional exceptions might include the awakened form of a character or critical detail of an object. Galleries of an individual character or scene are not encouraged. To reduce clutter, video should be used instead. ='Audio' = Whenever appropriate. ='Video' = Still experimental. Main articles 2–4, minor articles 1–2. Currently, direct YouTube connection. 'Altered media' All images on this site have been digitally altered for legibility and removal of copyrighted text and may not reflect the original artist's intent. See sources for originals. Image files must be legible and cut from the Claymore manga and anime, not fan-art, for which there are sites like deviantART and Photobucket. Editors are encouraged to scan new images, rather than repost the countless old ones floating around the Net. 'Licensing' Media files posted on this site must be accompanied by the "License and fair use" template with applicable information filled out. After loading a media file, on the new media file page, copy and paste the "License and fair use" template from Template page. See Image description page of posted media files for examples on how to fill out template. Such as this example. Media files posted on this site without the "License and fair use" template filled out will be deleted immediately. Currently, video files are posted on YouTube. Licensing of YouTube clips of Claymore is administered off-site by Yamato SRL and do not need the "License and fair use" template. Final words Remember: KISS. Policies on this site are updated on a continuing basis and will conform to Wikia's Terms of Use. Post messages here. Jamieclaymore (talk) 00:16, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Appendix 'Order of precedence' In naming characters, places and objects for articles on this Wiki, as well as quotations, the order of "canon-ness" is: #VIZ Media tankōbons (en-us) #FUNimation anime scenes (en-us) #licensed translations in other language editions #''Fragments of Silver Omnibus'' 1–3 #Claymore DS Game #ad hoc translations of any of the above if no official English version is available For example, VIZ Media has recently replaced "Uma" with "Yuma." This takes precedence over VIZ Media's past use of "Uma," as well as FUNimation's use of "Uma." Use the most current translation. Should a person, place or object be unnamed in the manga, but named in the anime, use the anime name. Hamel for example. For untranslated manga scenes, ad hoc translations of Shueisha tankōbons and Jump Square first appearances must be used, then replaced as VIZ Media translations are released. Other language versions are quoted when appropriate. For purposes of this Wiki, unofficial names may be improvised for unnamed characters and objects. But we will look at the original Japanese and try to translate the intended meaning as closely as possible. When VIZ Media translations become available, ad hoc translations will be replaced. 'Acceptable sources' 'Manga' All manga references must include page numbers: *''Claymore'' tankōbons, Tokyopop (de) *''Claymore'' tankōbons, VIZ Media (en-us) *''Claymore'' tankōbons, Ediciones Glénat España (es-es) *''Claymore'' tankōbons, Grupo Editorial VID (es-mx) *''Claymore'' tankōbons, Glénat Édition Française (fr) *''Claymore'' tankōbons, Elex Media Komputindo (id) *''Claymore'' tankōbons, Star Comics (it) *''Claymore'' tankōbons, Shueisha (ja) *''Claymore'' tankōbons, Panini (pt-br) *''Claymore'' tankōbons, Comix-ART (ru) *''Claymore'' tankōbons, Culturecom (zh-hk) *''Claymore'' tankōbons, Ever Glory (zh-tw) *''Jump Square'', Shueisha (ja) *''Jump Square 19'', Shueisha (ja) *''Fragments of Silver Omnibus'', Shueisha (ja) *''Memorabilia, Shueisha (ja) 'Anime' *[[Germany Anime|''Claymore, Kazé Deutschland (de)]] *''Claymore'', FUNimation (en-us) *''Claymore'', Kazé Anime (fr) *''Claymore'', Yamato Video (it) *''Claymore'', avex trax (ja) 'New articles' 'Acceptable' Articles must fit in one of seven categories: *People—characters *Places—regions and towns *Scene—manga, anime, tankōbon, DVDs *War—abilities and techniques *Things—objects *Event—seven types of missions, historic events *Minutia—music albums, models, art books, etc. 'Unacceptable' Avoid unsourced and extraneous articles: *articles without real references—must include magazine/tankōbon volume number, plus page numbers from that volume *reposted-reformated (plagiarized) pages from Wikipedia, other Wikias, IMDb, Animenewsnetwork, fan pages, etc. (link only) *dictionary-type entries (link only) *pages consisting only of image galleries *pages consisting only of quotations of an individual character *pages consisting only of lists with no real subject matter *Fan-translated song lyrics (link only on your profile page) *manga and anime production personnel (link only) *corporate info pages about Shueisha, avex, FUNimation, etc. (link only) *fan-fiction (link only on your profile page) *fan-art (link only on your profile page) *fan-made games (link only on your profile page) *"filler" pages about inconsequential topics simply to raise this Wiki's page count—aim for quality, not quantity. For example, Teresa's rabbit or Clare's "pineapple," while appropriate as a detail in a Scene article, do not qualify for an article by themselves. See notability This Wiki will make full use of the Internet and link to outside sites as much as possible to keep this Wiki's size managable and reduce updating of pages. Unless large images are involved, Article Stubs under 2,000 bytes may be subject to deletion or combined with other articles.